brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sacred Guardian Layhal/@comment-26361493-20170427113132/@comment-26361493-20170501095757
@Ghost of Anon You sure that you read all of my explanation? Why your SBB is weaker than BB because: 1. SBB's buffs were actually by standalone point without using BB buffs, it was just a buffs that can be replaced. Remember that you said to me BC and HC Drop Check Rates Buffs is kinda meh? It's not wrong because in the situation of BB Fill Rate Debuff BC and HC Drop Check Rates are less useful than BB Fill Rate + BC Efficacy in BB by standalone buffs that can help reduce the debuffs of that BB Fill Rates. Also, remind you that BC and HC Drop Check Rates can be replaced by any units like Zelnite, Fei and Fang, Zeruiah, and etc. In the situation of BC and HC Drop Check Rates Debuffs such as the Zelnite's' GGC, Leona's (KoF) Vortex), and etc' that makes BC and HC Drop Check Rates goes to zero, the BC and HC Drop Check Rates proves that it was less useful in this whole situation because it makes your BC and HC Drop Check Rates can't be working due to the fact that no matter how buffed it up using the BC and HC Drop Check Rates, the result of BC and HC that will come out from the monster especially boss monster are 0. 2. Your superior buffs that you said makes BB lives through SBB because the fact it can force BC and HC to produce nevertheless of debuffs wasn't that powerful either. In the BC and HC Drop Check Rates, I already told you the biggest weakness of BC and HC Drop Check Rates when facing against Debuffs like BC and HC and BB Fill Rate. Now let me tell you this, let's do some calculation, shall we? Let's set the BB Gauge Fill Rate Debuff to 50%: 22 BC Cost (Layhal's BB Cost) + 50% = 33 BC Cost (High Cost BB) Let's set the BC and HC Drop Check Rates Debuff to 50% too: 22 BC Drop Check (Layhal's BC Drop Check from BB) - 50% = 11 BC Drop Check - 33 BC Cost = 22 BC Conclusion: BC and HC Drop Check can't helping the matters of BB Gauge Fill Rate Debuff or even worse when it was on BC and HC Drop Check Rates Debuff. 3. I already told you that your BB is more powerful because they have BB Fill Rate + BC Efficacy, right? I also told that there's a ton of ways better than BC and HC Drop Check Rates using buffs like BB Gauge Boost when attacked, BB Gauge Boost during Spark, BB Gauge Boost Instantly (and per turns), BB Gauge Boost when attacking, BB Gauge Boost when damage was taken exceeded certain amounts, BB Gauge Boost when Critical Damage occurred, and etc. There's a ton of it better/superior to yours BC and HC Drop Rates Check and instant produce. 4. Let's calculate the instant produce usefulness to see whether it was good to hold a certain greatness or not. 33 BC Cost (Layhal's BB Cost) - 33 BC Produce Instant = 0 (Fill BB) It's very good isn't? *BUZZ!!! It's wrong! 33 BC Produces + 11 BC Drop Check from above calculation / 6 Units = 7.3 > 7 BC/Units Now, this is the right calculation for your glorious buffs. IF the debuffs BC and HC rates were 100% like many boss do especially Grahdens in Breaking Barriers Trial. The Calculation will be like this. 33 BC Produces - 0 BC DC Rates = 33 BC / 6 Units = 5.5 > 6 BC per units. 33 BC Cost of Layhal's BB - 6 BC = 27 BC Left to fill... And that's just BB... IF the BB Fill Rate Debuffs is 100%? 22 BC Cost + 100% = 44 BC Cost 33 BC Produces - 0 BC DC Rates = 33 BC / 6 Units = 5.5 > 6 BC per units 44 BC Cost of Layhal's BB - 6 BC = 38 BC Cost (VERY HIGH COST) and that's only for BB. Conclusion: As you can see, the SBB is weaker because it can be replaced and you need serious JUGGLING between BB FIRST to lessen up the Fill Rate DEBUFFS. Once again, SBB is stronger than BB, IF by STANDALONE POINTS we have to juggle between BB > SBB and BB are the one who can lessen up those DEBUFFS, the hero automatically goes to BB, not SBB.